Djinn (American Dragon: Jake Long)
Djinns are magical creatures (issued from North African mythology) that are more commonly known as Genies. One was featured as a villain in the American Dragon: Jake Long episode "The Talented Mr. Long" and another made a cameo in "Halloween Bash" (both from Season 1). Djinns do not appear in Season 2. Origin In the series, the only Djinn seen originates from Taranushi's Chalice, an artifact made two million years ago by Goblins that has been the source of many battles between magical and non-magical creatures alike for thousands of centuries. When the chalice is filled to the point that the water runs over the edges, an evil Djinn will be released. The only way to recapture the Djinn is to use an incantation that was lost, according to Lao Shi, more than a century ago. In "The Talented Mr. Long", the chalice is mistaken for a trophy and put up as a prize for the school talent show. Physical Appearance The only Djinn that appears in the series is as big as a Dragon, if not more. It has entirely green skin and dark sharp nails. It also has pointed ears, sharp fangs, and a black ponytail at the top of its head. It is completely topless, aside from purple arm bracers and a belt. From the waist down, its body takes form of a black tail-like appendage. Its eyes glow a bright yellow. Magical Powers Aside from the ability to fly, the Djinn has the power to create green fireballs at will and can launch them at his enemies. When it impacts against a hard surface, it may dissipate into green smoke for a few seconds before reforming to its usual self. When a Djinn manages to get a hold of its prey, it can momentarily sap its enemy's energy by crushing it in its arms and surrounding itself with green flames. The Djinn is also incapable of speech, but it communicates with incomprehensible roars. Demise and Current Status After the Djinn is reabsorbed into Taranushi's Chalice thanks to Spud in "The Talented Mr. Long", Jake and Fu Dog are tasked to get it back to Lao Shi's shop for safekeeping. However, they both forget it on their way home, on the subway. It turns out that a pudgy woman accidently sits on it, and then walks off unaware that it got stuck on her lower back. The Taranushi Chalice is never seen or heard of again. It is presumably being passed around like it has been for thousands of years. Episode Appearances Season One *The Talented Mr. Long (first appearance) *Halloween Bash Trivia *In North African mythology, Taranushi is the very first Djinn on Earth. This may hint to the possibility that the one imprisoned in the Taranushi Chalice is, in fact, Taranushi himself. *Ironically, when the chalice's inheritance over the ages is shown at the beginning of "The Talented Mr. Long", it is submerged in water twice without causing the Djinn to escape. *In modern popular culture, the most popular Djinn is the Genie from the 1992 film Aladdin. *The Djinn in the series also has a close resemblance to another character in the aftermentioned movie: Jafar in his all-powerful Genie form, only blue-green. References Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Genies Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Villains Category:American Dragon: Jake Long villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series